Imprimación
by Electrica Cullen Black
Summary: Jake se pierde en los ojos de Nessie mientras escaleras arriba Edward arrebata a Bella de las garras de la muerte. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero al fin reconoció a su imprimación.-ONESHOOT Jake


IMPRIMACIÓN

_Character: Jake_

_Raiting: K_

_Summary: Jake se pierde en los ojos de Nessie mientras que escaleras arriba Edward arrebata a Bella de las garras de la muerte. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta, pero al fin reconoció a su imprimación._

Tres días... Bella llevaba tres días _achicharrándose _inmersa en el mar de fuego de su transformación... Sentado en el flamante e inmaculado nuevo sofá blanco de los Cullen, sin hacer caso a ningún otro de los sonidos que me rodeaban, escuchaba como en el piso de arriba su pobre corazón se afanaba por seguir latiendo, tratando desesperadamente de escapar a su fin, sin saber que sus vanos intentos jugaban en su contra... que con cada latido, lejos de ahuyentar a la muerte, ayudaba a su enemigo mortal a extenderse y arrasarlo todo, incluso a sí mismo.

Apenas unos minutos antes, mientras los demás especulaban sobre las bondades de la morfina y lo acertado de su administración, ni una sola vez de sus labios escapó un quejido, yo no podía dejar de maravillarme de lo ajenos que ahora me resultaban ella y su dolor. No es que no me importase su sufrimiento... es que aquellos tres días deberían a ver sido agónicos para mí. Sin embargo mis prioridades, afectos y lealtades habían cambiado y mucho. Por lo tanto también mis responsabilidades y preocupaciones.

Alice me había asegurado que a lo largo de hoy todo terminaría, así que debía prepararme para afrontar su furia homicida por lo sucedido. Algo que en realidad no era mi culpa, ya que escapaba a mi control, pero de lo que no renegaría aunque la vida me fuese en ello. Tragué en seco, sabedor de que eso mismo era lo que estaba en juego. Emmett y Jasper habían cruzado apuestas al respecto y... bueno, no había garantías de que ninguno de los Cullen moviesen un dedo para ayudarme si las cosas llegaban a ese punto... quizá ni siquiera pudiesen hacerlo aunque quisieran... y por primera vez impuse mi autoridad de Alfa asegurándome de que Bella fuese intocable.

Mi pequeño tesoro, adormilado de nuevo después del biberón, se removió inquieto en mis brazos buscando acomodarse mejor contra mi pecho. Eso captó momentáneamente mi atención y dibujó una sonrisa boba de adoración en mis labios.

Todavía no la veo así... No concibo que clase de monstruo tendría que ser para considerar a este precioso bebé de esa manera... sin embargo presiento que, demasiado pronto quizá, pues crece increíblemente deprisa, llegará el día en que ni quiera ni pueda ignorar los sentimientos que Nessie está predestinada a provocarme.

Mi sonrisa se vuelve dolorosa de tan amplía al caer en la cuenta de que, al menos en lo tocante a ella, la frase "nacidos el uno para el otro" nunca fue tan cierta.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, a pesar de las intensidad de las emociones y la nitidez con que el mundo cobro sentido para mí, mostrándome la absoluta simetría del universo, simplemente firmamos y sellamos el acuerdo tácito que nos unía –ahora lo comprendo– mucho antes incluso de su alumbramiento.

Estaba demasiado confuso y demasiado centrado en mantener a Bella con vida como para darme cuenta entonces, pero ahora sé a ciencia cierta que aquel día, cuando bajé las escaleras sintiendo que su cuerpo muerto ya no me retenía... lo que ocurría en realidad era que aquella atracción que me hacía acudir a su lado una y otra vez, sin importar el daño que eso me infligía, me reclamaba desde el piso inferior; pues era allí donde se habían llevado a su autentica causante.

Si Quil confirmó la más controvertida de nuestras leyendas, yo fui un paso más allá creando otra mucho peor, –bueno... dos en realidad si considerábamos su media naturaleza vampírica – pues ahora sé, aunque no pueda demostrarlo, que la imprimación no surgió en el instante en que Rosalie _la_ levantó sobre su hombro, ni tampoco en ningún momento anterior de ese día...

Me gustaría poder decir con idéntica convicción que, por mucho que duela admitirlo, nunca estuve realmente enamorado de Bella... pero mentiría. Amé a Bella igual que Sam amó a Leah. La única diferencia, para mi desgracia, es que una engendró a la otra... de modo que ambos amores se solaparon cuando presentí su incipiente existencia, volviendo la situación mucho más extraña, retorcida e innecesariamente dolorosa.

Así fue como una parte de mí, el chico de diecisiete años enamorado por primera vez, protegía a Bella con tanto celo que era incapaz de darse cuenta de nada más mientras que el espíritu lobo que habita en mi interior se desdoblaba en dos. Por un lado, y tras percibir que ella sería la encargada de traer a este mundo a mi futura dueña, me instó a perseverar en dicha protección a la espera del nacimiento. Por el otro, mucho más poderoso hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y la necesidad de cuidarla, amarla y pertenecerle hasta la muerte se impuso aplastando todo lo demás, permaneció fiel a su natural razón de ser, alimentando mi visceral odio e impeliéndome a acabar con ella a la menor oportunidad.

Era el quien le sugirió a su padre que la arrojase por la ventana nada más nacer... quién la llamó cosa, engendro, abominación... y dios sabe que más cosas terribles. Si Sam sufría por las promesas rotas que le hizo a Leah... yo lo haría por todos y cada uno de mis intentos de impedir su nacimiento. Desde la primera vez que traté de ocupar el corazón de su madre, hasta cuando acepte ofrecerme a reemplazarla por un hijo mío. El hecho de que Edward y yo compartiésemos tan terrible pecado ni siquiera era un magro consuelo para mi atormentada alma. Necesitaría el resto de mi vida, por larga que fuese, para redimirme.

Volvió a agitarse. Esta vez sus hermosos ojitos color chocolate se abrieron entre bostezos. Alzó su diminuta mano para colocarla contra mi mejilla y mostrándome mi expresión sería y pensativa.

- Pensaba en lo mucho que te quiero. –Mentí a medias antes de añadir la tópica frase que tan bien describía nuestro futuro– En que hoy te quiero más que ayer pero menos que mañana.

La rubia psicópata bufó, estaba terriblemente molesta porque no le permití arrebatármela ni alimentarla, –ni siquiera cuando el grandullón ese con el que está acudió en su ayuda abandonando momentáneamente la retrasmisión del partido con el que se entretenía– pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ningún comentario sarcástico. Tampoco es que me hubiese importando demasiado inmerso como estaba en la nueva imagen que llenaba mi cabeza, una donde mi niña estiraba impacientemente los bracitos desde su regazo tratando de alcanzarme, –su forma de decirme cuanto me quería también– y que Alice disolvió alertándonos al mismo tiempo que sobre nuestras cabezas el corazón de Bella redobló ostensiblemente sus esfuerzos... y finalmente enmudeció para siempre.

Comparado con lo que se avecinaba, mi comparecencia ante la manada de Sam y posteriormente ante el consejo no eran nada. Después de hoy, de una forma o de otra, puede que no hubiese un mañana para mí... así que, ¿por qué no poner primero a prueba a la renacida Bella, solo por si acaso, ofreciéndome como "juguete masticable para neófitos" antes de que se acerque a _mi niña_?.

**_N/A: Dedicado a Catalina Bohorquez ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi adorada Cata!_**

**_Cuando comence a escribir pensé hacer un drable... pero cuando quise darme cuenta se convirtió en viñeta y luego siguió creciendo hasta que alcanzó la categoría de un OS de los cortitos. XDDD a veces la inspi es así._**

**_ Abner, en una de nuestras conversaciones más "frikis"que dirian algunos jajaja, plantastes sin saberlo en mi cabecita la semillita que dió inicio a esta historia (¡Mil gracias!) recordandome algo que había olvidado: Porque, a pesar de que nos encante la idea, si nos guiamos fielmente por los libros (no tengo más remedio que reconocerlo) Leah y Nahuel no podrían imprimar más adelante. (Tenías razón, mi excusa de que no se vieron a los ojos en el claro no sirve... lo demuestra el que Jake ya estaba bajo el influjo de Nessie mientras bajaba las escaleras)  
_**


End file.
